Charmed Reborn
by TrinityPx3
Summary: Chris Halliwell needs to save his family again from getting killed but this time he doesn't go alone on his trip and they don't exactly go where they wanted. Now Chris is stuck in the past with no way to get home but he discovers many new things as well.


**Charmed Reborn **

Chapter 1 

Just the beginning 

Chris Halliwell sat on his bed listening to the ticking of the clock playing over and over in his head. His Mom Piper Halliwell was downstairs currently yelling at Leo, his father about letting the boys have a magical duel. He heard the snickering of two girls and looked out the door to the hallway and saw his two sisters sitting on the floor. "Sam, Linny come here now" He Hissed.

The two girls jumped up and went into his room giggling on the way. "Your dead do you know that" Sam chortled laughing at Chris. "Shut up Sam" Chris said looking at Samantha. Samantha had long brown hair that led to the middle of her back that curled at the end naturally and stunning big brown eyes. Some say she looks like Piper, yet he didn't comprehend how.

"Chris Mom is angry at you and Wyatt" Linny said. Melinda aka Linny had medium brown hair that went to her shoulders with piercing blue eyes and was the innocent one of the kids. Wyatt was Chris, Linny and Sam's older brother the golden one literally. Wyatt had golden blonde hair and beautiful green eyes he resemble Leo the most. Wyatt was the prophecy and the most powerful one out the four.

"Hey it's not my fault" Chris argued. "Yes it is" Sam said. Chris plowed her with a pillow and laughed at her face, and then orbed another pillow behind her head. "You're using magic that's no fair" Sam cried. "Hey I'm not the adopted one am I" Chris said. Samantha looked at Chris and stormed out the room alerting the two parents downstairs.

"CHRIS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" Piper yelled. Samantha walked passed her two adopted parents mumbling under her breath towards the kitchen. "Ladybug" Piper called as Samantha disappeared between the swinging doors. Chris came down with a small innocent smile and shrugged lightly. "Chris your twenty years old can you start acting like it please" Piper said.

Piper always had to break the fight between Samantha and Chris it always ends with Chris throwing magic in her face and Samantha in tears. Samantha came back from the kitchen with the same look she had and this time she was clutching a vial. "Sam don't" Leo said. "But Daddy!" She protested. "No!" Leo said. Sam still threw the vial at Chris and he began to morph into a pig.

"Sam you used Phoebe's animal potion" Piper said. "What it was there besides he deserved it" Sam said crossing her arms. "Turn him back" A voice said. They turned around showing Wyatt there with a smile. "Wyatt why?" Sam pouted. Melinda came down and started laughing at the fact her brother was a pig. "Do it" Wyatt urged and turned Sam towards Chris. She threw another vial turning him back into himself.

Chris looked towards Samantha and got pissed off. "You, you, you little brat" He growled. "Actually I'm turning eighteen in a week so I'm not going to be little anymore" She said smiling brightly. Samantha was the youngest out of all the kids. Samantha's birthday fell on Hallows Eve aka Halloween night at exactly midnight.

"Yes then maybe the people that dropped you on our doorsteps can take you back" He growled. "Take that back Chris" Sam said. "Make me you always been the pain, ever since you came here, there is a reason your parents left you on the doorstep nobody wanted you, you have no powers, your useless to us" Chris snarled and smiles but it quickly fades when he looks at Sam's.

She had tears streaming down her face, her body was trembling and she couldn't talk. Samantha never cried in front of him, never, she was the strong one and the bravest. "Sam I" Chris began but she pushed him out of her way and ran up the steps. "CHRIS" Leo yelled. Piper followed Samantha up the steps sighing.

She knocked on the door but didn't hear anything except a large crash and a shriek. She opened the door to see a demon with an athame leering over Samantha. Piper raised her hands and flicked her fingers except he didn't blow up just pushed back merely. "WYATT, CHRIS, LINNY" Piper screamed as Samantha jumped over her bed before another demon shimmered in grabbing her then shimmering out.

The other demon smirked and flamed out. Piper gasped and ran to the attic ignoring her kids that were asking questions. "PAIGE!" Piper called going to the book flipping through the pages watching her baby sister orb in. "Piper what's wrong?" Paige asked. "Sam has been taken by a demon" Piper said feverishly turning the pages in rage.

Linny, Chris and Wyatt looked at each other in stun, why Sam she had no magic use; she was just a naive teenager. Chris backed up out the room slowly walking down the hallway to his room except he stopped in front of Sam's. Chris opened the door and walked into her room. Vanilla scent filled his nose knowing it was her favorite and sat on her bed.

Chris grabbed the picture frame that was holding a picture of the family years ago when they were just little kids. Samantha was hugging Chris, Linny was on Leo's back, Wyatt and Piper hugging all smiling but only Samantha looking at the camera. "Chris" A voice said. Chris looked up and saw Paige looking at him sadly. "Can you sense her?" He asked. "She is not a witch I can't" Paige said.

"They are going o kill her" Chris said as Paige sat next to him. "No they need her to get to us" Paige said. "Aunt Paige they are demons, they will kill her and she can't defend her self she is just Sam" Chris said. "Yes but she also family, she grew up with you guys, she knows spells, maneuvers things like that" Paige said. "You need to be a witch to say spells" Chris said.

"Your mother wants to see you" Paige said. Chris stood up and walked out the room as Paige picked up the picture frame. Paige kisses the picture and places it back on the nightstand. Chris walked up the steps of the attic and watched as Leo stood there with Linny. "Where is Wyatt?" Chris asked. "He went to look for your sister" Leo said. "You needed me mom?" Chris asked.

"Go look for your sister" Piper said simply going through the pages of the Book of Shadows. "Mom look I know your upset" Chris began. "Upset doesn't even begin Chris, I told you so many times not to pick on her" Piper was cut off when Chris fell onto the floor unconscious. Linny and Leo ran to him checking on him as he stood motionless. "CHRIS!" Piper screamed running to him.

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Chris isnt an ass you will understand more as the story goes on. Yes Samantha is adopted that will be explain more. Melinda wont be playing a major part in this fiction. In next chapter you will understand Chris and Sam more as well as Wyatt. Plus I will also list there powers.

**Ages**

Wyatt- 22

Chris- 20

Samantha- 17 going on 18

Linny- 18

**So what did you guys think be honest plus if you're going to flame please make sure you have written a story first.**


End file.
